


Zima w Dolinie Mumina: Poleje się krew!

by Cala



Series: Gang Mumina [1]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala/pseuds/Cala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mumin ma chwilę nostalgii, Mała Mi pragnie krwi a Ryjek streszcza sytuację polityczną w Dolinie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zima w Dolinie Mumina: Poleje się krew!

**Author's Note:**

> Muminki w wersji NC-17. Przekleństwa. Obraźliwe użycie stereotypów. Uwłaczająca godności charakteryzacja. Brak bety. Cala pisze po polsku. Cala się nudzi.

Mumin westchnął i z lekkim obrzydzeniem odsunął od siebie grubą księgę. Gdyby wiedział, że podwójna księgowość i okradanie Fiskusa będzie takie uciążliwe, nigdy nie posłuchałby Ryjka. Żyłby sobie spokojnie, trzymając gang na smyczy, płacąc za piwo forsą z haraczy...  
Legalny biznes był wystarczająco skomplikowany bez dodatkowych machinacji.

Mumin popatrzył na krajobraz rozciągający się za oknem i poczuł jak ogarnia go nostalgia. Wrócił myślami do dni, kiedy wciąż był Muminkiem, a brzuszek nie zdradzał jego słabości do szlachetnego trunku marki "Mocny Strong".

Mumin westchnął. To były dobre czasy.

Mógł wandalizować okoliczne domy, okradać sklepy i wagarować. Nikt nie oczekiwał od niego, że wyrobi normę, że będzie planował i zarządzał i udawał, że nie ma ochoty poderżnąć Buce gardła.

Kiedy Mumin był jeszcze Muminkiem, jak mu się coś nie podobało, ktoś podskakiwał, to Muminek dzwonił po Małą Mi i dawali debilowi taki wpierdol, że się nie mógł przez tydzień pozbierać.  
To były dobre czasy.

Teraz Mumin tak nie mógł. Teraz, nim dał komuś wpierdol, nim kazał Małej Mi nauczyć kogoś szacunku dla gangu Mumina, musiał przemyśleć wszystkie konsekwencje.

Debil mógł należeć do gangu, z którym Mumin miał pakt o nieagresji. Albo gorzej, do gangu, który tylko czekał na wymówkę, żeby wkroczyć na teren Mumina. Debil mógł pracować dla Buki, albo mieć gliny w kieszeni... Mumin musiał wiedzieć takie rzeczy nim spuścił Małą Mi ze smyczy.

Każdy, kto myślał, że przetrwanie w przestępczym światku Doliny jest proste, był debilem.

I zasługiwał na wpierdol.

Mumin westchnął jeszcze raz i potarł łapą brodę, czując zarost, z którego był taki dumny, kiedy był jeszcze Muminkiem.

\- Wszystko w porządku Muminku? - zapytała Panna Migotka swoim zatroskanym głosem.

Mumin popatrzył w jej stronę. Niemal zapomniał, że nie był sam.

Migotka siedziała na kanapie i ostentacyjnie poprawiała swoje pończoszki. Mumin obiecał sobie, że pokaże jej później jak bardzo podoba mu się w tym pończoszkach.  
Pod warunkiem, że Migotka nie zmyje się za szybko, żeby zarwać sobie jakiegoś frajera.

Muminowi przeszkadzało trochę, że jego laska się puszcza, ale jakoś nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić Migotce. Za każdym razem kiedy zaczynał mówić coś na ten temat, Migotka domagała się, żeby rozmawiali o uczuciach i Mumin musiał jakoś odwrócić jej uwagę od tego tematu. Pieprząc się z nią na każdej dostępnej powierzchni.

Do jasnej cholery, był facetem. A faceci nie rozmawiali o uczuciach.

Nie odpowiedział na pytanie Migotki od razu. Zamiast tego dał sobie moment na podziwianie jej nóg i pończoszek, które miała na sobie... Ciekawe czy Migotka dałaby się przywiązać tymi pończoszkami do łóżka...

\- Muminku? - głos Migotki wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

\- Co? Nie, wszystko w porządku. Księgowość mnie męczy, nie mogę się doliczyć...

Migotka pokiwała głową ze zrozumienia i wróciła do wygładzania pończoszek.

\- Mi... - zaczął Mumin, nie odrywając oczu od pończoszek Migotki, - kto jeszcze nie zapłacił? Bo nie uwierzę, że tak bardzo mi się cyferki pieprzą...

Usłyszał cichutkie "klik" i skrzywił się lekko. Mała Mi czyściła swoje spluwy, a to nigdy nie zwiastowało nic dobrego. Jeśli Mała Mi czyściła broń, znaczy że była w złym nastroju.

Mumin wolał kiedy jego mały rottwailer był w dobrym humorze. Krew ciężko zmywała się ze starych desek domu Mumina.

\- Mimbla wyżebrała parę dni. Recesja podobno przyszła. Uwierzysz w to gówno? Jakbyśmy kurwa pozwolili, żeby jakaś pieprzona Recesja wprowadziła się na nasz teren i zabierała nasz ciężko wydębiony szmal. Jak, kurwa, dorwę tą kurwę to tak jej mordę pochlastam, że kurwa pomyśli dwa razy nim wejdzie na czyjś teren! I nawet pieprzona Buka jej przede mną nie uchroni! Krew się poleje! Ja ci mówię, Mumin, daj tylko sygnał a Recesja wyląduje w rowie i własna Recesowa Mamusia jej nie pozna!

Mumin zmarszczył brwi. Czyżby ktoś faktycznie wkraczał na jego teren? Bez jego pozwolenia?  
Przecież dopiero co przyprowadził Buce jakiegoś naiwniaka, który próbował przejąć teren Mumina.  
Frajer był co prawda po całodniowym wypoczynku, w zamkniętym pokoju z Małą MI, ale jeszcze dychał.  
Mumin był pewny, że to będzie wystarczało, żeby przekazać wiadomość okolicznym gangom. Bądź co bądź, kryminaliści w Dolinie nie byli debilami...

Czyżby Recesja była turystką?

\- Schowaj kałacha, Mi - powiedział Mumin wciąż pogrążony w myślach. - Musimy najpierw wyczaić sytuację. Upewnić się, że Recesja działa na własną rękę a nie z kontraktu.

Mała Mi chwyciła za nóż, który przestraszyłby nawet Rambo.

\- O! Jak ja bym chciała, żeby ta Recesja była na kontrakcie... Mogłabym wtedy jej szefunia wziąść pod nożyk... - powiedziała Mi, podekscytowana pomysłem. - Mogłabym, Mumin, prawda? Mogłabym? I tak by kurwa kwiczał! Jak prosię! - Mała Mi zaczęła podskakiwać na swoim krześle.

Mumina czasami niepokoiły zapędy Małej Mi. Trochę żałował, że pozwalał jej oglądać Freddiego Krugera, kiedy Mała Mi była... Mniejsza.  
Gdyby nie to, że jej ekspertyza była nieoceniona, już dawno pozwoliłby Ryjkowi nasłać na nią Łódzkie Pogotowie... Ryjek zawsze powtarzał, że jeśli ktoś zdołałby zajść Małą Mi od tyłu to tylko Łódzkie Pogotowie. W końcu nikt nigdy nie spodziewał się Łódzkiego Pogotowia.

Jakby czytając w jego myślach, nagle do pokoju wpadł Ryjek. Mumin niemal sięgnął po spluwę spodziewając się Łódzkiego Pogotowia.

Kiedy uświadomił sobie, że to tylko Ryjek, od razu się zrelaksował. Było oczywiste, że Ryjek miał za sobą "dobrą noc". Futerko miał wytapirowane, wąsiki pociągnięte tuszem, upieprzony brokatem od łapek to uszy.

Kurwa, pomyślał Mumin, dlaczego jego najlepszy kumpel musiał być taką ciotą?

\- Mumin! Mumin! Bosze, Mumin! Jak dobrze, że cię znalazłem! Ja ci muszę *wszystko* powiedzieć!

Mumin się skrzywił.

\- Cholera, Ryjek, daje słowo. Jak ci ogon stanie to każę Małej Mi co go odciąć i żaden klient na ciebie nie spojrzy.

\- Ale Mumin! - Ryjek zamrugał i chwycił ogon w łapki. Tak jakby to mogło powstrzymać Małą Mi. Frajer.

\- A ja ci chciałem takie nowiny przekazać! Takie nowiny! Cała Dolina wrze! Podobno Buka dała temu zbokowi, Włóczykijowi, pozwolenie na powrót do Doliny! I podobno jakiś Paszczak na górze postanowił zrobić z Doliną porządek! Komenda Główna wysyła do nas jakiegoś speca od przestępczości zorganowanej! Podobno wołąją na niego Tatusiek. Jakieś książki podobno napisał, pamiętniki, albo inny szit... I podobno, znaczy takie ploty chodzą, że Hatifnaty chcą znów wykurzyć Bukę z Doliny! Mumin, to będzie masakra! Normalnie Apokalipsa!

To się Muminowi w ogóle nie podobało.

\- Podobno, podobno... A ile z tego "podobno" to prawda? - zapytał go Mumin.

Reszta gangu wyczuła, że Mumin był z deka wkurwiony. Nienawidził złych wieści.

\- Paszczak wspominał coś o tym, że ma dostać nowego partnera - powiedziała Migotka ze swojego miejsca na kanapie. - Wiesz jak on lubi mówić kiedy robię mu loda...

Tak. Mumin wiedział. Nie znaczy, że lubił o tym słuchać.

Ale jeśli ploty o Tatuśku były prawdą, to reszta pewnie też... I do tego ta cała pieprzona Recesja...

\- Kurwa mać - mruknął do siebie.

Zapowiadała się krwawa zima w Dolinie.


End file.
